


On the Sofa

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom John, Dirty Talk, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Riding, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: It's late at night and the TV is running in the background. Since it's muted only the bright light flickers across the room as John lowers himself on Sam's cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> November is over which means I can go back to writing porn. Sadly December (aka Christmas) is fast approaching but I'll do my best to get some stuff done.

It's late at night and the TV is running in the background. Since it's muted only the bright light flickers across the room as John lowers himself on Sam's cock. He moans, soft and guttural, when the shaft slides deep and John uses his weight to have Sam fully seated inside him. Since he's sitting in his lap John can use his body to set the pace, raises to sink down again while Sam wraps his hands around the hips. Makes sure John doesn't go far, keeps him in grasp as reminder who is truly calling the shots.

Not that John minds. It's just new, riding Sam like this. Usually Sam bends him over and fucks him while they're still clothed.

John can't remember how often he just pulled his pants back up when they were done.

This time it's different. They're both completely naked, sitting on the sofa while facing the TV and John's riding Sam with his back pressed to his son's broad chest. Sam's grinding makes him half-mad.

John whines when he looks down at himself and sees his own flushed cock, hard and weeping. God, he's getting fucked by his own son. It's shameful how much he's enjoying this, how much he gets off on it.

The dark window in the wall reflects his blissed out expression, his flushed face where eagerness is mixed with shock. John thinks he looks kinds of vulnerable Something he never associated with himself before but the way he moves, chases the next thrust, the next time Sam's cock brushes over his prostate ... he's entirely unguarded. Moaning openly with eyes dropped down, watching where Sam disappears into his ass.

"Oh god, oh god," John moans when it gets to much. When he gives himself a firm stroke because he needs something, anything that gets him closer towards the edge.

"You love this," Sam purrs and rocks his hips. He enjoys the way John twists in his lap. "I think we'll do this more often from now on. Just think about how you could open yourself up for me and then just slide up and down my dick." 

John gasps at the thought but Sam isn't finished yet. 

His son wraps a hand around John as he whispers into his father's ear, "Better yet. I could fuck you over the day and in the evening all you have to do is get rid of your jeans. You'd be still so open that we could watch TV together, with you sitting on my lap - and you wouldn't even need prep." 

At this John cries out, the image bright and clear in his head. He comes, thinking how much of it is true. Sam truly only needs to prepare him once, most often in the morning. Or sometimes during the day, depending on where he wishes to put a finger in John's ass. He has done it right before breakfast, opening John up and then shoving a plug up his ass to keep him this way until they have time to fuck. Or Sam orders John to pull over somewhere in the nowhere, grabs his pants and makes John ride three of his fingers. 

When John's body finally calms he takes notice that Sam hasn't come yet. 

"Sam...," John moans when his son begins to grind again. It's too much. He's sensitive, overstimulated but Sam doesn't stop. 

"We aren't done yet, Dad," Sam says and then forces John to get up. 

He manhandles his father until John is clutching the backrest, his back arched into a beautiful curve with his ass raised high. 

John shouts when Sam enters him with ease, buried to the hilt in an instant because John's is still loose and ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come with a multi-chaptered Sam/John story. But so far nothing has be hooked.   
> Feel free to throw some prompts at me. Either here or at [my tumblr](http://killhope.tumblr.com/)


End file.
